


Hey, Princess

by bellamyblakesgirl



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort, F/M, Jrat can choke I make my own canon, The 100 (TV) Season 7, beta-reading? not in this house, mostly - Freeform, not edited, the ending that WE FUCKING DESERVED, the missing scene we all wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamyblakesgirl/pseuds/bellamyblakesgirl
Summary: Clarke wishes there could be one last person there with her. Thankfully, he wants to be there too.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Clarke Griffin & John Murphy, Clarke Griffin & Madi, Clarke Griffin & Raven Reyes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	Hey, Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I appreciated the ending to the finale (with some notable exceptions *cough* Lexa *cough*) but I really wanted Bellamy to be there with everyone. He DESERVED to be there with everyone, and frankly I wanna fight JROTH for being so petty.
> 
> Also, like I didn't watch half of these last couple episodes and retained even less information, so if my view of "transcendence" is off, please don't come for me. I literally could not care less. All I know is Emori was impaled, Madi was brain dead, and Levitt was shot, so I don't think it's that extreme to consider that Bellamy chose transcendence and then chose to come back. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this short one-shot and Fuck JROTH.

The first person she saw was Raven. With her curled ponytail and red jacket she was impossible to miss, especially when she came barreling toward her at lightning speed, wide smile on her face.

Murphy collided with her next, the two of them hugging her as tightly as they could. Clarke didn’t wanna let go. She wanted to sink into their arms until everything they’d ever done was washed away. She wanted to stay by their side until the world ended.

Safety felt like their arms wrapped around her shoulders.

Safety felt like her family.

But it didn’t feel like home. Nothing felt like home anymore. Not since….

No.

She wouldn’t think about that. She couldn’t think about that.

Her sins had haunted her for far too long, she refused to carry them with her anymore. If she did she was only surviving, justifying herself for the rest of her life. He had been right. Her sins were too heavy to float away and disappear into nothing. But it was choosing to love, choosing to live in spite of what she’s done.

Transcendence is a choice, Lexa had said. And they chose her.

Years of bearing it so they didn’t have to and they chose her.

Enduring death, the loss of those she loves, and choosing them over herself every time. And they finally chose her back.

Chattering erupted around her and Clarke was soon bombarded with hugs, Picasso licking her fingertips as she scrubbed his fur, the ever present reminder of Madi causing her heart to constrict.

Her child was safe. Her child was okay.

She’d risked everything to ensure Madi lived a peaceful life, and she’d chosen transcendence. She’d chosen peace.

Clarke wasn’t going to pretend that it didn’t hurt. That Madi had chosen not to return. But she understood it. She had seen too much war to choose anything except peace.

Madi deserved a life free of the horrors she’d endured. Even if it was a life without her in it.

Picasso’s bark pulled her back to reality and Clarke turned to see where the golden retriever was facing. Her eyebrows knit themselves together as she turned to face the same direction. It was toward the treeline. Where beach and woods met and the sun shone down on both of them.

“What is it boy?” Clarke knelt down and scruffed his fur again but Picasso’s gaze remained firmly on the trees, barking once more.

His fur left her hands and Picasso disappeared amongst the trees. Clarke raced after him.

“Picasso!” She shouted, not wanting to lose the last reminder of her child she had left, “Picasso come here!”

Her boots crushed the dirt and leaves underneath her feet, trying to ignore the flashbacks of the last time she ran through the trees, of all the times she’d ran.

“Picasso!”

She skidded to a stop in the middle of a clearing, the forest aglow once again. But unlike when she first landed on Earth, the luminescent forest was the last thing she was paying attention to. Because Picasso had found something she’d thought was long gone.

Dark hair buried itself into golden fur, a deep voice she’d dreamt about every night ringing through the forest.

“Hey buddy,” it called, scratching the golden retriever’s head, “It’s good to see you too.”

Clarke’s heart overpowered her senses, the thudding all she heard for miles. Her stomach dropped, nerves knotting themselves in her throat, weighing her down in place. It wasn’t possible. He’d chosen transcendence, he’d died on the ground at Sanctum.

How could he be here?

“Bellamy?” Her breath caught in her throat and blue eyes met brown.

He stood up and rubbed the back of his neck, long dark curls exactly how she remembered them, just barely dusting the tips of his eyebrows as a relieved smile crossed his face.

“Hey princess,”

The weight left her and she propelled herself forward, unable to stop her feet from closing the distance between them. He was here. He was alive and he was here. He was alive and he had chosen her.

Bellamy Blake had chosen Clarke Griffin.

Oxygen was nothing compared to Bellamy’s arms wrapped around her again. Breathing was secondary when she could feel her heart beating in time with his, her chin snuggled into his shoulder like it belonged there.

His arms squeezed her waist tightly, pulling her close just like he had all those years ago when she’d left Mount Weather. Just like they had when he’d returned from space. Just like they had after floating the Primes.

Comfort washed over her and the tension inside her disappeared, the knots in her stomach unraveling as she melted into his embrace, no other words needing to be spoken between them.

She was finally safe.

She was finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed the story! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
